Head Mistake
by amberdragon
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER, ALL CHAPTERS REVISED* There has been another mistake at Hogwarts, and this time it will cause Harry and Draco to sort out their feelings for each other. Slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Head Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas.I only own my own ideas.  
  
Warning: Slash.don't read unless you like this. Forgive me for typos and wrong information, I'm sure there are some. I wrote this at midnight on no sleep so point them out and I'll be more than happy to change them!  
  
Chapter 1: Diagon Alley  
  
The late summer sun shown through the blinds and onto Harry's closed eyes. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, trying to go back to the dream he had been having. Draco had been in bed with him.what?? Harry fully awoke and realized what he was thinking. He shook his head in disgust. I'm not like that, he thought, especially not with my sworn enemy! He put these thoughts in the farthest corner of his mind he could, and thought about the wonderful day ahead of him.  
  
Harry remembered that he was meeting Hermione and Ron today to go shopping for their school supplies for their seventh and last term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry threw back the blue afghan he was sleeping under, hurriedly brushed his dark, tousled hair, and threw on a sweatshirt and some jeans. The too large hand-me-downs from Dudley were long gone, due to Sirus, Harry's uncle, who Vernon and Petunia still feared would come and murder them in their sleep.  
  
Hedwig softly hooted as Harry poured a liberal amount of owl treats in her bowl as reconciliation for not being able to come to Diagon Alley with him. Harry then hurriedly-he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione in 20 minutes- grabbed a robe, his wand, and a bag full of wizarding money from his last trip to Gringotts. As it was seven in the morning, Harry was the only one up. He slipped downstairs, past the kitchen, out the door, and onto the sunny street. Birds chirped, and a few ordinary Muggle cars drove by. Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching, then took out his wand and cast the spell for Disapparation, muttering, "apparatio!" The next thing he knew, Harry was standing in a corner of Diagon Alley, between the Leaky Cauldron and a candy store.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard his name being called from down the street in the other direction and turned to look. To his surprise and joy, Ron and Hermione were walking towards him with huge grins on their faces. Ron started to show him a great book he had bought about quiddich maneuvers while Hermione shoved an highly advanced spell book under his nose, both talking quite animatedly. Harry laughed. He was glad to be back in the wizarding world with his friends.  
  
50 minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had procured refills on their potion kits, and the books they needed. They now sat around a wooden table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, trying not to drip chocolate ice cream onto their new supplies as they talked about the highlights of their summers.  
  
Hermione had-of course-been buried in her books, looking for a new cure to something else she had decided needed improvement. She rambled on heatedly about something or other that neither Ron nor Harry really payed attention to. Ron, on the other hand, had been at the seashore with his family all vacation and supposedly met some attractive Muggle girls. Harry pretended to show interest in this. When Hermione and Ron asked about his summer, Harry recounted his escapades, purposely leaving out the recurring and intimate dreams he had been having about Draco and himself and instead telling how Dudley would back away with unbridled fear when Harry so much as touched his wand. Harry knew that they wouldn't understand about Draco. Hermione was too busy with books to have anything but a short relationship or a one night stand.always with the opposite sex, and Ron was definitely only attracted to girls.  
  
Harry inwardly sighed. Why couldn't I be like that, he whispered to himself.  
  
Ron and Hermione, who had evidently just been talking about Draco with very different attitudes both sighed and said, "Speak of the devil". Draco was approaching the ice cream shop's door, which their table was coincidentally right next to, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hello, Potter" he said with distain. A pause and then a curt ".Granger.Weasley". Harry caught his breath. God, Draco was beautiful. His blonde hair made his blue eyes stand out even more, and the standard black robe he was wearing made him look mysterious. Outwardly he sneered, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle".  
  
The opposing groups stared daggers at each other for what seemed like minutes until Draco abruptly turned and walked into the shop. Crabble and Goyle followed and Harry was left fighting the feelings that he didn't want to experience.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is my first attempt at a medium length story.I'm thinking 10 chapters or so.and my first attempt at Harry Potter, so comments would sincerely help! Thanks!  
  
R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Draco's POV

Head Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas.I only own my own ideas. Warning: Slash.don't read unless you like this. Thanks to NayNymic for suggesting a POV  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
The moment that I caught a glimpse of Harry my heart started to beat twice as fast. Since I had seen him getting off the Hogwarts express at the end of last term he had grown half a foot and much more beautiful. I had always known I was attracted to him but this longing had grown unbearable.  
  
I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on him like it was yesterday. I was being fitted for robes in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I didn't know who he was yet, but I felt an instant connection with him and so I struck up a conversation about Quidditch. How did I know then that we would become bitter enemies, and how had I let it happen? Pride. Pride and Harry's stupid prying friends and my ancestral heritage.  
  
I snapped back to the present as we drew closer and Goyle accidentally bumped into me. My heart wanted desperately to draw Harry into my arms. However, I knew I had to keep my icy cool facade in place so that he wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
I coolly addressed him. "Hello, Potter". Due to the fact that I had been thinking about him and only him, I had almost forgotten to mention Granger and Weasley, and that would have given away more than I cared to divulge to anyone. My heart wrenched as he addressed me, Crabbe, and Goyle in the same breath, and in the same, cool manner. But then again he couldn't be hiding anything. Not the perfect Harry Potter. That would be all too much to hope for, and thinking of the inevitable fact that I would never hold him in my arms brought crystalline tears to my eyes.  
  
Knowing I couldn't last any longer, I stalked past him and into the ice cream shop that in a few minutes had passed from an exciting treat to a menial task demoted to the back of my mind.  
  
How could things ever change between me and Harry? We had stayed rivals for too long, and I was sure he didn't feel the same way I did. My heart clenched for the thousandth time today as I thought of what could never be.  
  
-End of POV-  
  
Little did Draco know that this year contained certain surprises that would force Draco and Harry to admit their true feelings to each other.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm being very good about updating this story so far, so the next chapter will be up soon!  
  
R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Beginnings

Head Mistake  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long.but it is longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas.I only own my own ideas. Warning: Slash.don't read unless you like this.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected beginnings  
  
The Hogwarts Express sped over the countryside through the dark. The light that came from some cabin windows shown like stars out into the night and were reproduced in lakes beside the tracks for brief moments. Inside, both Harry and Draco were lying in bed in their separate compartments, listening to the snores of their companions and feigning sleep. However, they were far from drowsiness. As if the others face was etched into the ceiling, Harry and Draco gazed upwards with a pained longing. Neither knew the irony of their actions.  
  
Early the next morning the train approached Hogwarts and the compartment doors were all opening and closing with students hurrying to get ready. In the rush to put on his robes and stuff his belongings back into their trunk, Harry forgot about everything but his bliss at returning to his real home.Hogwarts. This feeling was reciprocated by Draco, who, in thinking of Hogwarts instead of Harry had succeeded in getting the brown-haired boy completely out of his mind. But either for better or for worse, the two would soon have the other on their mind again.  
  
Inside Hogwarts, everyone excluding the first years rushed up the main staircase into the great hall. A sea of scarlet, green, blue, and yellow-or when more closely looked at the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs-covered the benches. Dumbledore stood and the room quieted.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you all back this year. Before the Sorting Ritual and our feast, which I am sure everyone is anticipating, there are a few announcements I would like to make. First of all, the forbidden forest is, as always, off limits to everyone, and tree-topping water-wands have been added to the list of magical items not allowed on school grounds. Finally, I would like Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy to come see me in my office immediately after the feast. Thank you, and now may the Sorting begin!"  
  
When Harry heard his name called he jumped. Had he already done something wrong this year? Most years he had missed the sorting for one blunder or the other, and he didn't want to start this year on the wrong foot. The sorting ritual progressed while Harry wondered what had happened. He did know that there had been some mix-up about the head boy and girl, but that had nothing to do with him. The sorting had ended and the feast begun, but Harry was still trapped in his train of thought until Ron elbowed him and told him to eat.  
  
Across the room at the Slytherin table, Draco was thinking many of the same thoughts. He had not jumped when his name had been mentioned, but instead clenched his jaw to avoid any outward sign of surprise. Draco knew, too, of the mix-up, but he knew there was a good possibility he was involved. He had suspicions that he would be the head boy for the upcoming year. But of course, Draco thought, it couldn't have to do with that because Harry was mentioned as well.  
  
The feast ended and the remnants of food faded away. As the students pushed through the crowd in different directions, Draco and Harry slowly got up from their places and headed down the deserted hall that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I had no idea what was going on about being called to Dumbledore's office, but at least it involved Draco. Maybe we would have detention or something together, and then we would talk. I saw him as we came through the doors together. I nodded, but inside my heart beat wildly. I hadn't been this close to him since our chance meeting at the ice cream shop, and this time if I let my fantasies get the better of me the situation could become very embarrassing.especially since I had no text books to strategically hold in place.  
  
To my disappointment, after his glare in my direction when we initially saw each other, Draco was completely ignoring me. He was walking slightly in front of me, swaggering along, oblivious to my eyes glued to his back. I sighed...this was going to be a long year.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Maybe Dumbledore is good for something, I thought. He could assign Harry and I as partners for a project and then I would have a chance to talk to him away from his prying friends. I saw Harry nod to me as we came out of the doors and started to walk down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. As much as it hurt, I had to give him a look that normally I would only use for Muggles. I had to turn to hide the tears in my eyes. Why did our fate separate us? I was destined to follow in the footsteps of so many from Slytherin and become a master of the dark arts while Harry represented everything that was light and good. Fate could be so cruel.  
  
End of POV  
  
Dumbledore, seated at his desk, arose when the two young men stepped into his office.  
  
"Hello Harry, hello Draco, please have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the two overstuffed armchairs positioned facing his by the fire. "Now, I am sure you are both curious as to why I asked you two here today, even before you settled into your dorm rooms. This matter is of utmost importance; otherwise I would not have called you here today. As Hermione Granger is about to find out, she has been accepted at Beuxbatons as an exchange student this year and will therefore be unable to fulfill her duties as head girl. This, as you well may guess, leaves us in a bind, because there is no other female student we feel is fit to be head girl. Draco, you were to be the head boy, and you still will be." Draco smiled smugly at this. "But since we have a space to fill for a head girl, and since there are not any girls fit for this spot, there will be two head boys this year. That is where you come in Harry, you are to be the other head boy. And due to circumstances beyond our control, you two will be sharing a room this year."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And this is where the fun starts.*grin* R&R 


	4. Chapter 4: Praised Circumstances

Head Mistake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas.I only own my own ideas. Warning: Slash.don't read unless you like this.  
  
Chapter 4: Praised Circumstances  
  
"You two will be sharing a room this year."  
  
At these nine simple words, both boys caught their breath and almost fainted. Better than they could have ever dreamed, their fantasies were becoming a reality before their very eyes.  
  
Such happiness shown from both Harry and Draco's eyes, but Harry simply shrugged and said "ok", then inquired further about Hermione and Draco sneered at the person he most yearned for and briskly said, "If that's all then I'm going to go unpack." Neither noticed what longing there was hidden in the others manners. The only one with this observation was Dumbledore. Dumbledore often noticed more than most would think and this was one of these times, but he just smiled and kindly shooed the boys out of his office and towards their new room, knowing that this situation could become very interesting.  
  
-A few minutes later.Draco's POV-  
  
That's all of my robes.now where did my boxers go? And better get my spell books put away too, and my caldron and potion bottles.oh, what's the use? I can't distract myself. Draco faintly smiled and flicked a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore finally had done something good. He was going to be in the same room as Harry. Alone. For the entire blessed year. He could have danced for joy, except than Harry really would suspect something was up, and dancing would be quite loud with the creaky old floor boards.  
  
His joy flooded away as quickly as it had come. How was this supposed to be like any other year except for more awkward. He wouldn't even be able to think about the boy sleeping peacefully ten feet away from him because of the guaranteed reaction that always happened when he did. He would have to do something to change this.which meant telling Harry his true feelings. But of course he couldn't do anything like that because the Perfect Potter wouldn't like boys. Wouldn't like him. Not that way anyways.  
  
Insecurity daunted every thought through the minutes he unpacked. And the worst, or maybe even the best part of it was that Harry would come out from the finely decorated bathroom any minute. He tried to think of something utterly repulsive to turn his facial expression from the current one of longing and love to his usual sneer. A vision of Dobby in a bubble bath did the trick but not as soon as he would have hoped so when Harry came out of the bathroom and turned towards Draco to ask which color towels he wanted, his face was twisted in an anguished disgust. Draco mentally slapped himself and sighed. This was the first time in his life that he had wished he could be a girl.  
  
-The same few minutes later.Harry's POV-  
  
I buried my head against one of the black plush towels that hung around the lavishly decorated bathroom that would be partly mine for my last year at Hogwarts. Tears of both happiness and frustration streamed down my face. The person that I most wanted in my life had been almost heaved into it by what would seem a sheer stroke of luck.or Dumbledore. I had begun to think that Dumbledore had shaped my life more than anyone else, simply by the things he had given me and the circumstances he had put me in.  
  
I knew that Draco could never love me as I loved him, and I had almost given up hope of ever having a conversation that did not have any mocking or swearing in it before we were both assigned to this room. Still, I didn't know how I could live to be so close to him day and night without revealing my feelings or having my heart break into infinitesimally small pieces.  
  
Just to be able to hear his voice aimed in my direction, I took another of the black towels and one of the dark blue ones to ask him which color he would prefer. I knew it would be black. When I stepped out of the bathroom, however, I almost didn't dare to say anything because of the horrible expression that appeared on his face when he looked at me. For the first time I regretted telling the Sorting Hat that I did not want to be in Slytherin because that decision had separated Draco and I forever.  
  
-End of POVs-  
  
The two boys stayed in this position for several moments, both staring at each other with opposite expressions and the same feelings in their hearts. This could have continued on for quite some time, except for the knock that rang through the door. Draco took a few steps towards it and opened the door with a still life of citrus fruits on the other side to reveal Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle staring daggers at each other and waiting for Harry and Draco to come with them-separately-to dinner.  
  
When they heard this request both shook their heads and Harry produced a great roll of parchment which on later inspection from Hermione was a list of rules for the Head Boy.well boys. Draco pointed to a line about halfway down which stated:  
  
"28. The Head Boy and Head Girl shall dine with each other, and not at their house tables, unless granted permission to do so by the head of the school."  
  
Harry spoke up. "Maybe Dumbledore will give us permission tonight, seeing as it is the last meal you will have here, Hermione." The trio looked downcast at this fact. It would be the first time that they had been split up during a school year.  
  
The group of rivals headed down the corridor towards the Great Hall, gradually joined by students from the four houses. Peeves floated above the masses and cackled something about the dinner consisting of dried millerweed slugs and flying goat's blood but no one but the first years paid much attention to this.  
  
A few more minutes and students were jostling each other trying to get good seats while Harry and Draco forced their way through the pandemonium to reach Dumbledore and ask him about their desired seating arrangements for that night. For once both Harry and Draco were choosing to be separated because they knew of all the chances ahead to be together, and both knew that Harry would sorely miss Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore agreed with Harry's reasoning, and so they headed off in separate directions to their house tables. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R!!  
  
Oh don't you just LOVE the citrus fruits on their door? *grin* I just knew that I was a genius!  
  
Anyways I'm not a genius at revising my own work, so help/comments/random ideas would be much appreciated! 


	5. Chapter 5: Prelude to The First Night

Head Mistake  
  
Here it is! I finally updated. Sorry to all of you who had to wait, and thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. I'm not sure how graphic the next few chapters will be.suggestions are always welcome. And I apologize for the short chapters but I write a chapter a sitting and this is how it usually turns out. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas associated with the book.I only own my own ideas. Warning: Slash.don't read unless you like this.  
  
Chapter 5: Prelude to The First Night  
  
Harry's POV  
  
After a satisfying but sad dinner, Harry said a final goodbye to Hermione and watched one of his two best friends walk away, not to be seen for another year. Tearing away, he headed back to his room. No. His and Draco's room. Oh god. He had not fully thought of the problems that rooming with Draco would bring. This night he could tell he would be sleeping on his stomach.  
  
End of POV  
  
Draco and Harry met with a nod at their door. Harry said the password, lime, and they both stepped into the spacious and warm living room. The portrait swung closed behind them and left the two boys in an uncomfortable silence. After a few seconds of this, Draco coldly said, "Well if you don't object, I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed." Harry shrugged-he liked morning showers-and Draco sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later, the sound of running water was coming from the bathroom and Harry was lounging in a carefully picked pair of loose pajama pants and a carefully picked lack of shirt on his bed reading the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7. Unfortunately, Harry was having a hard time concentrating on the school book due to the fact that audible moans had started coming from the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I had innocently thought to take a shower for purposes of hygene, but with the warm water cascading over my body and Harry in the next room, it turned into something more. Rinsing the conditioner out of my fine hair, I had brushed against the shower wall, semi-erect, and this contact sent me over the edge. I leaned against the wall as I imagined-as I had many times before-Harry touching me, kissing me. My repressed feelings surged to the surface and it didn't take me long, moaning, to come.  
  
The water washed away all traces of my activity, and feeling a little better I stepped out of the shower to find that I hadn't brought my pajamas in to the bathroom with me in my haste. Hoping that the towel I wrapped around my waist wouldn't betray me, I stepped out of the bathroom and got a full view of Harry's quite unclothed and very sculpted upper body.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I gasped as Draco stepped out of the bathroom and wished I was lying on my stomach and not my back to hide the erection that would soon become quite obvious. Draco was standing there dripping wet and completely naked save for a small black towel draped around his middle. Rivulets of water ran of his silky hair and cascaded down the quite marvelously built body. I made myself look at his face instead of up and down his body, but this did little to help the emotions coursing through me. He asked if I was going to use the bathroom since he had to change somewhere, and still in a dazed state, I replied that I was. Draco started to rummage through his drawers and I headed into the bathroom, wanting the boy that was less than twenty feet away from me more than ever.  
  
I had left the bathroom door open, and in a few minutes, Draco came back in, dressed as I was.in just pajama bottoms. I watched him in the mirror, hoping he would talk or show some sign of friendliness.  
  
The floor was still slippery with water after Draco's shower, so I tried to stay in one place while reaching for things from my toiletry drawer. As I soon found out, Draco hadn't been taking these same precautions. He slipped while getting his toothbrush, and grabbed onto my shoulder to stop himself from falling. However, this sudden weight unbalanced me and we both fell down onto the fluffy black bath mat. Suddenly, it was like I had always imagined. Draco was lying on top of me, his face only inches away. I felt my face growing red.there was no way that he wouldn't notice my erection now. Curiously, I felt a matching bulge pressing against my legs as well as well as Draco's rapid heartbeat. Before I could stammer an apology and get up, the thing that I had most yearned for ever since I knew I had feelings for Draco happened. He leaned forward across the few extra inches separating us and kissed me.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R!!  
  
*grin* sorry to leave you like this but it was a "prelude" to the night, and such a wonderfully infuriating stopping place I couldn't pass it up  
  
Oh don't you love the password? Yes, I thought so.  
  
And I know that the layout of their rooms don't correspond to the last chapter but I decided that Draco and Harry just had to have a living room, so deal. 


End file.
